A technology is proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body formed by alternately stacking an electrode layer functioning as a control gate in a memory cell and an insulating layer plurally; a charge storage film is formed on the side wall of the memory hole; and then silicon is provided in the memory hole to arrange memory cells three-dimensionally. Such a structure has difficulty in processing the memory hole particularly when the number of stacked layers in the stacked body increases. The increase in the degree of processing difficulty may cause a variation in device characteristics.